Torn
by Mara-Babi
Summary: a young girl age of 15 has to run away form her friends family and home in order to stay alive. the only thing driveing her away is the start of a violent gang war between the gang she was once in and the love of her lifes mafia. soon the war is on her.
1. Chapter 1

I never knew one person couldmake your life so Damn complicated, but i guess theres a first for everything

I never knew one person could make your life so damn complicated, but I guess there's a first for everything. My name is Camillia Miron, one of many brought into the harsh world that now consumes me. I was only fifteen years old (almost sixteen) when the life I had began to unravel and the spirit I obtained to be pushed into an unfamiliar world. I guess it started before that one night, I just never noticed.

It was cold, way to cold for spring. "Get in." My boyfriend Ismael ordered. He hated the movies, and always wanted to go cruezing instead. I could usually convince him to go to the movie but he was so dam stubborn this time. "No." I folded my arms across my chest, and gave him a look that meant get your butt in the movies now. He shook his head and said" please just this once? I ant you to come with me, you never go cruzen with me." He pleaded but I knew better. Cruzen was how u got knocked up and worse sometimes. "NO, I don't want to get in the care with all you homies, they drive like maniacs." I said making my point very clear. "Tony will drive, you he doesn't do that." Dam, he found a weak spot in my defense. Yeah I knew that Tony was an excellent driver and I had no other argument. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off." and who cares if you get grounded till your 16, that's in a week anyways." He smiled deviously. He was right, when I turn sixteen ill have a lot more freedoms, but I was still worried about cruzen with them.

"Okay." I said and rolled my eyes at him. He smiled and picked me up hugging me insanely tight. "Come one Shay the goof balls want us to come." I said bitterly, and shay laughed at me. She climbed in before Ismael pulled me in not his lap." so where we go n?" she asked spunky and excited. "South O" Tony smiled winking at her and she giggled. Ismael squeezed my leg and smiled, "I'm glad you're finally coming with us." He said a little to over joke. I smiled back taking his face in my hands. "I was tired of the movies." I said smiling. It was true I was, but it was the only place I could go with him without my mom breatheing down my throat. He pulled me in kissing me. I kissed him back and bit his upper lip while he bit my bottom lip. I loved it when we did that. He laughed and I smiled sheepishly. God I love his laugh. I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out. A text from Mom, **What movie are you going to what time does it start?** She demanded in the text. I sighed and began to let my fingers move freely across the keys. **We're seeing Night of Honors 2 and it starts at 9:40**. I lied, and hit the send button. It was 8:00 so that gave us at least 5 hours seeing as how the new Night of Honors movie was extra long.

"who was that?" he whispered in m ear." my mom don't worrywe have at least 5 hours before I have to be home." I said smiling. A lot could happen in five hours, and I could hang with him tomorrow too, if my mom didn't find out I was cruzen with him. We were cruzen, for once, and tony had the music up loud and the car shaking in time with the beats.

"Where do you wana go after this?" he whispered in my ear again. "After what?" I asked over the music and everyone looked at me. Tony turned the music down and turned around when we came to a red light." You didn't tell her?" he asked staring at Ismael. "What was gonna tell her." He said then turned to me. I felt the car moving again but there was nothing but silence." tell me what?" I asked suddenly very curious. "We gonna shoot up 24th." Tony said for him, and I felt my eyes go wide. "What?!" I asked as I looked out the window to a street sign. 20th. I had a few blocks to get out of this car. "NO, no no no no no, Hell no!" I said furious. "Pull over let me out now!"  
I demanded reaching for the door handle. Ismaels hand caught mine, and held it fast to my chest. I can't let you out." He said holding me down. "Ismael let me the fuck out of this dam car imp not going!" I yelled. Tony stopped and I looked out the window, 23 st. "Ismael let her out." He said understanding my hysteria. "No not alone!" he growled at him." I didn't say alone why dont you go with her?" he shot back. "FINE!" he yelled swinging the car door open and lifting me out. He set me on my feet and spoke something in Spanish to the others in the car. "Shay?" I asked and she smiled. "I want to stay." She said seriously. I sighed and knew I couldn't get her out of the car. Tony threw Ismael something black and shiny. Ismael caught it and put it behind his back in his pants. "A gun?" I asked. "Yeah "he said shutting the door. As they drove away I gave him my best innocent look that I could manage. "Sorry, did you really want to go?" I asked staring at my feet. "No, its okay." He spoke giving me a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged back letting my eyes open slightly.

What I saw made my eyes bulge from my head, women coming at us one with a gun in his hand. After that everything happened so fast, I didn't even think about the pros and cons.

I pushed Ismael down onto the pavement with the force of my body, pulling his gun from behind him where it had been in his jeans. I shot at the men, as many times as the gun would allow, and watched as they shot back at us in turn. As soon as they emptied their guns they ran. I felt the impact as my body landed on Ismaels, his eyes squinted with pain. "Oh! No no no did they shoot you babe? No no!" I started sputtering helplessly. I didn't understand his shocked and horrified expression, he had no wounds and I saw no blood, but then he lifted his hand to reveal a red sticky liquid.

His eyes were wide, and I still didn't quite understand. He lifted the left side of my shirt to reveal a line of blood where one of the bullets grassed me. Only then did the pain come. "ahhhh! Dam it!" I felt the profanities escape my mouth. "Baby baby, no no!"He was saying as he pulled me up into his arms. He was panicking, and I stood there yelling profanities. It may not have gone that deep but it went deep and it hurt.

He was searching his pockets for some thing, and soon he pulled out his phone and flipped it open. He must have hit speed dial cus he was already talking, and his voice was a shrill of panicky. "Tony gets back here now!" he yelled into the phone. We listened then started to speak Spanish, it didn't take him long before he flipped the phone shut. "He inspected my side, and then held his hand over the wound so the blood would stop flowing. He stared a tme as I looked at his bloody hand still muttering cuss words. "Dam it." I said louder and he opened his mouth to say something but then closed it.

Tony pulled up and Ismael swung the door open. "Hell no!" Hose yelled from the passenger seat. You're not getting her in this car with all that dam blood." He yelled. The Ismael began yelling at him in Spanish, I recognized some cuss words but the rest mashed together.

"Holy shit!" Shay said jumping out of the SUV, tearing off her white jacket. She wrapped it around my waist, not caring the least bit about the stain. "Hose! Let her in u jerk!" she yelled and hose gave her an immature look. "Fine." He said like a five year old who was denied a toy. Shay and Ismael hurried me into the SUV holding the white jacket to my side and panicking. "Where to?" Tony asked. "The hospital!" shay blubbered tears welling up in her eyes. "No to my house, the hospital would want the police." Ismael interrupted shays blubbering. Tony gave him a stern nod and the car began to move.

The whole way to his house Ismael stared into my eyes, never letting me go. I felt safe and protected with his arms around me. It didn't take long to get to his house from the shooting site. He picked me up in his arms and carried me into the house. "I can walk." I said struggling to get out of his iron grasp. "No you've lost a lot of blood." He said easily keeping me secured in his arms. Tony opened the door for us, and then once inside I could see the wide eyes of his mother. I've never met her before and wasn't glad about meeting her under these circumstances. She had long dark almost black brown hair that waved to her back, and her eyes so dark they looked black. Her skin was flawless and clear, her lips full and her clothes looked to old for her. She started yelling in Spanish, and then turned around to walk down the hallway to the bathroom. She came back with a first aid kit and some rubbing alcohol. "Don't move." She said sighing as she began to work on my side.

"Ismael wash your shirt before it dry's, and get her some pain medication." She said strict authority in her voice. He nodded then obeyed without a word. "Don't worry, its not real deep but it'll leave a scar." She said dabbing an alcohol soaked cotton ball on my wound. I squinted as it stung. "what happened?' she asked putting a large band aid on my side, then sitting up to look at my face. "Imp not sure it all happened so fast." I said shaking my head, trying to think through the haze of loosening so much blood. Ismael returned with the pain pills and a clean shirt. "Get her something to wear." She ordered him and he picked me up like a groom would pick up his bride.

He walked with me in his arms down the hallway, to the second door. He kicked the door open and set me down on his bed. "Here." He said throwing an extra large shirt at me. I looked at him coming a bit out of my daze.

I stood up and pulled my blood soaked shirt off and threw it to the floor, then sighed pulling on his t-shirt. My white shirt would be stained no doubt.

His shirt was like a dress on me until I tied it up in the back with my hair tie. He chuckled then picked me up and set me on his lap.

"I'm sorry this is my entire fault." He whispered in my ear. "No, no, I could stayed at the movies but I came it was my decision to get in the dam car." I said shaking my head. He hugged me tight and held me for a long while. I closed my eyes imagining that I would never have to leave here, that I could just stay forever.

"Come on." He spoke lifting me in his arms. "You need to eat." He said swinging me out the door and walking casually down the hall.

Once we reached the living room I saw the majority of what was going on. Shay was yelling at Hose for being so dam heartless, and Tony was on the phone talking in Spanish all business like. He looked up and saw Ismael and I then muttered something else into the phone and flipped it shut. "He's coming." He said as hey sat on the couch. "What?" Ismael asked surprise coloring his tone. I guessed this must be out of the ordinary. "Who's coming?" I asked a little curious.

"The boss" replied Jose for him. My heart dropped and I knew this would be the end.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out and gazed at the caller ID. Rubin, the boss of my protective family. I sighed flipping open the phone and holding it to my ear. "Words?" I asked immediately. "We got problems." He said emotionless into my ear. "Tell." I said keeping the words small to keep everyone's eyes from reading my face. "The mafia got one of our boys tonight, its time to take them out ya dig?" he said anger seeping into his tone a bit. "How did that happen?" I asked keeping my voice monotone. "dey jacked his car an shot em." His voice was sad when he spoke the last sentence. "dam not good." I said still monotone. Even with my voice and expression under control every one looked at me studying what I said. "that means it's over between you and your boy ya dig?" he said emotionless again. I felt my face flush with anger. "why?" I said trying to keep my voice down. "what?! Did you not hear me his mafia shot one of our boys!" he yelled into the phone and I tilted my head away squinting as the volume hurt my ears. "yeah I got it." I said monotone again. I felt my features twist a bit as he spoke. "good now break it off n meet us n the rest at ma house ya dig?" he asked his voice still angry. "yeah got it gives me 15 minutes." I said and flipped the phone shut.

"we got problems." I said repeating Rubin's line. "what happened?" Shay asked. I looked into Ismaels eyes, "the mafia stole one of our boy's cars n shot em." I said shaking my head. "who?" she asked scared now. "I don't know him." I said monotone. "point blank." Ismael asked anger piercing into his eyes. "their making me chose you or them." I said my voice breaking with fear. "who are you gonna chose baby?" he asked looking into my eyes. I turned to Shay; she was havening some sort of debate in her head. "Shay?" she looked up innocently. "yeah?" "you chose on your own, but imp not going to that meeting." I said keeping my voice strong. "you're staying?" she asked her eyes widening and jaw dropping. "yeah imp staying." I smiled at her.

Some how I knew her answer, even though since we were kids she followed me every where. But she was dating Rubin, the man who took her virginity. The man who was trying to pry me away from the man I clearly wanted.

"I have to stay." She said tears filling her eyes. "no, Shay, you don't but its okay. I know this is harder for you than it is for me." I said walking to sit besides her on the tan couch. Her eyes let the tears spill over and stain her cheeks. "look at me." I said pulling her face sideways so I could see her expression. Her face was torn, trying to choose. "you don't have to go with me, just go to the meeting." I said smiling. "what happens when you don't show up with me?" she asked fear shaking her voice. "just tell them I called you n told you where to meet the rest of us. Don't tell them where I am or where I went. It'll be like I disappeared. Okay?" I said my voice growing quiet as tears welled up in my eyes. I hugged her tight and she hugged me back. I sat up and turned my face to Ismael as I wiped my tears away. "okay what do I have to do?" I said standing up. Shay was sniffling behind me pulling money out of her pocket. "we need to get you clothes, n what ever you need. We need to call the boss to get a new location to meet at. And we'll have to leave Omaha and never come back." He said looking into my eyes still wet from the fresh tears. "I know." I said. "come, we need to pack clothes and supplies for the trip." His mother said waling into the room from down the hall. "I'll get rid of evidence that you were here." She said dropping bags onto the couch. I grabbed one and headed for Ismaels room. "hurry we don't have much time." I called behind me. "I heard Ismael tell Tony to call the boss. I lay the bag on Ismaels bed, unzipped it, and began pulling clothes from his dresser dowers and stuffing them into the empty space. Tan hands began helping me as I shove in shirts and pants. "don't forget my boxers." He said chuckling. I laughed without humor and grabbed another handful of clothes.

The bag was soon full, but somehow he stuffed a smaller bathroom bag into what little space there was left. He slung the bag over his shoulder and pulled me out of his room and down the hallway into the kitchen. He set the bag down and began packing food from the counter and cupboards. "No refrigerated foods they'll spoil." His mother said walking into the room and handing me a thick roll of cash. "you'll need it to get where you going." She said smiling a beautiful motherly smile. I smiled back but I knew I looked sad. "don't worry child, he'll look after you well." She said then left the room.

I felt Ismael's hand on my shoulder. "come on lets go, we need to get your clothes." He said quickly. I grabbed the bag of food and turned to leave but Shay had stopped me. She was shoving all the money she had on her at me, trying to smile. "take it you need it more than I do." She spoke her voice shaky. "No you need it for a cab ride to Rubin's." I said pushing it back to her. "we have money don't worry, I have lots at home." I said with a reassuring smile imp sure she didn't believe. "okay." She nodded letting tears fall. She walked wit me out the door, but stayed on the porch. I sighed walking around the car and shoving the bag into the back seat. I slid into the front seat, and waved at her. Salty streams came from my eyes once again.

Shay was out of site soon, and the tears stopped after a few minutes. We rode to my house in silence, as I thought of what I was going to have to say to my mother. I had no idea. It took about 15 minutes for us to get to my house. I saw as we pulled up to the curb that my mother was most defiantly home. Her red sparkling frontier truck sat in the driveway, and the living room lights were on. I groaned, pulling myself out of the car. "Ill be right back it won't take long okay?" I said closeting the door. "he yelled back a weak okay, as I opened the front door. I half ran up the stairs to my room, an slammed the door when I got inside. "Camillia?" my mom called from the other side of the door, as I took clothes from their hangers and stuffed them into my purple duffle bag. "yeah mom?" I asked breathless. "What's wrong, what are you doing?" she asked pounding on the door. "I'm leaving mom, I don't know where but I won't come back." I said monotone. The door opened and she stepped into my room. "What?" she asked as she watched me pack the last of my clothes and my bathroom supplies. "Get me some food from the cupboards okay?" I asked pushing her out of my room as I slung my bag over my shoulder. "What's going on?" she asked almost shouted. "Gang war mom, and imp caught in the middle of it, now let me leave or let me die." I said turning to get one last glimpse of my room.

I loved my room, especially now that it was finished. The chocolate walls and one wall with green purple and blue circles. My canopy bed and curtains. It was my dream room but now it was nothing.

Before I lost my mind I spun around running down the hallway to the kitchen. "mom! Hurry." I shouted as Ismael honked the horn at me from outside. My mother shoved a bag of food at me, her eyes puffy. I pulled my phone out and flipped it open, hitting the camera button. "smile for me okay?" I asked. She gave a weak sad smile and I hit the ok button. I saved the sad last memory of my mother, ash brown hair, and brown eyes. I was going to miss her so much. I gave her a tight hug, tears coming into my eyes again.

Then I ran.

Ran to Ismael's car tossed my bags into the back seat and jumped into the front.

He drove away quickly, and I buckled my seat belt.

It was about a minute and a half before his phone buzzed. He quickly flipped it open, "hola." He said quietly. He nodded and spoke something's in Spanish, then flipped the phone closed. "where are we meeting the boss?" I asked him before he could tell me. "at a warehouse." He said. "nearby here so it wont take long to get there." He said driveling through a red light. I nodded at him and closed my eyes, leaning the seat back so I could lie down. I rubbed my temples, and tried unsuccessfully to relax. "don't worry your going to be fine." He said, and I felt his hand on mine. "I know, its Shay imp worried about." I admitted. "why? She has Rubin." He said humor I his voice. "That's what worries me." I said and I knew he didn't understand. We sat in silence the rest of the ride. His hand occasionally leaving mine to drive but always returning. I felt the car slow, and I opened my eyes. "I thought you fell asleep." He chuckled lightly at me, his brown eyes warm. "no, I just needed to relax." I assured him and he seemed to like that idea. "well we're here, so relax." He smiled, and I put my seat back up. "I will." I said smiling back. His hand squeezed mine and I squeezed his back.

He parked in an empty lot, and we both got out of the car. He made a sign with his hand and I just watched as the wall in front of me turned into an open door. I shut the car door and walked hand in hand with Ismael to find my fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We sat at the big metal table in the small office, crowded with papers, in the warehouse. My fingers tapped nervously against the chair, as Ismael watched my movements. "sh." He said grabbing my hand. "No need to be nervous." He smiled. "yeah." I said shaking my head. "The major boss of your mafia is coming to see me and there's not a thing to worry about, what the hell I may just die, nothing to worry about though." I said blubbering. He chuckled and squeezed my hand tight. "You're not going to die; there really is nothing to worry about." He smiled again but that smile disappeared when the metal office door swung open.

First to walk in was a smaller man with a well trimmed beard and a torn up book in his hand. His hair was black and his skin tan, he wore a black suite as did the rest of the men. The others look similar with differently trimmed facial hair, and carrying different things, ranging from books to brief cases.

They stood aside like obedient dogs as the boss walked into the room with higher glory than the president could ever wish for. He wore a white suite and had dark black hair with silvery gray hairs as well. His eyes were so dark they looked as black as coal, and his shoes shinned like diamonds. He sat at the table and gave a big smile to Ismael. "how are you my boy?' he asked his voice god fatherly and ruff. "Well, sir, but it isn't II who has brought you here." He said looking over at me. Curiosity lit his face, and he gave me a smile as well. "So I understand that you've taken a bullet for Ismael?" he said putting his hand out so that the one of the bearded men could hand him a book. "Yes sir." I said trying to keep eye contact with him.

He was intimidating, in allot of ways, but his eyes were so black they had to be his most intimidating feature. He flipped open the book to the last page and picked up a pen wedged into the books broken binding. He began writing something, I leaned forward to see, but it was in Spanish. I sighed and sat back in my chair, tired of everyone keeping things from me.

He gave me a curious look, and then put the pen back into the binding and shut the book. The one man took the book from the table and back into his arms. "You realize what this means, don't you?" he asked gazing at me intently. "Yes, I protected Ismael with my life." I spoke trying to sound confident and noble.

He chuckled and then spoke with what seemed to be gratitude. "Now you have a place in our circle and a name." he chuckled again. "Wait what?" I asked shooing my eyes to Ismaels. "Yes, you have saved some one in an act we never see. No one in this mafia takes a bullet for some one, it's just our nature. That is why you are so welcomed into the higher circle." I tried to say something but my mouth just hung there. "This is and offers you cannot refuse." He spook again. "You have already left your friends and family behind, your home and you must leave your town before morning." He said folding his hands neatly on the table.

"You have no where to go but with us, darling. You have no choice but to accept our offer." He said looking dead straight into my eyes.

"I know." I said closing my eyes trying to imagine all the people I would miss all the people who I would never see again.

I felt a few salty tears roll upon my cheeks, and then I stood up looking the boss straight into his eyes. "Where to?" I asked trying to be brave. "Mexico." He said with a smile. I nodded then looked at Ismael. "Let's go, its like you said, we don't have time." I said then turned to the door. As soon as I walked out I felt the support of Ismaels hands around my waist. "Don't be scared, I won't let anything hurt you." He said before he turned me around in his arms and crushed his big soft lips against mine.

My lips had always been a little big for a white woman's, but in comparison to his they looked so tiny.

I smiled as he bit my bottom lip the released it. He ended the kiss, and let me breathe, and stared into my eyes. "I'm glad you decided to come baby. Cus god I would miss those eyes." He whispered into my ear pulling me into a hug.

We began walking to his silver gray car, to make our way to Mexico. We slid into our seats and buckled ourselves up, then he turned the key and his car purred to life. It was pitch black out side and the darkness allowed the neon under glow to light up the sliver into a blue. He pulled out of the lot and began driving our way out of Omaha.

I looked at the speedometer and it read 75, the speed limit. "whets with the speed limit? We need to get out of here!" I said looking at him curious. He turned and smiled, "we need to stay under the radar, or I'll get arrested for driving." He said chuckling. "oh, rite. You being you don't have a license." I said all sarcastic and acting like it was completely normal. He chuckled again and then a silence fell over the car.

I turned my head and rested t on the seat, and let myself drift off to unconsciousness.

When I awoke we were in Russell, Kansas. "we drove so far? Its only been a night." I said rubbing my sleepy hazed eyes. Ismael chuckled but kept his eyes on the road. "well I didn't want to stop for a rest; we needed to get as far away as possible." He said with a dim smile on his face. "your phone buzzed when you were asleep, but I didn't touch it." He said never looking from the road.

I picked up my phone, the low battery light glowing a deep red. I sighed and unbuckled myself, reached in the back for my bag, and dug out my car charger. I plugged it into the burner in his car and plugged the other end into my phone.

I flipped it open and read the message.

**To: Camillia**

**From: Shay**

**R u ok? Did u get to where ur going yet? Where are you going? Miss u already!!**

"Shay" I said answering his question before he could ask.

**To: Shay**

**From: Camillia**

**I'm fine, & no I am not where I am going yet. I can't tell you where im going & I miss u 2.**

I hit the send button sighing as I went back to the inbox. There was another unread message waiting for me.

**To: Camillia**

**From: Rubin**

**Yo were u at? U late gurl hurry up.**

I didn't bother to answer knowing that if I did it would mess up our plan. I decided to check my missed calls, and see who might have try to reach me.

**Missed calls: Rubin 1:45 am Rubin 1:50 am Rubin 2:11 am Rubin 2:30 am Shay 4:00 am Rubin 4:12 am**

"dam." I said counting the calls from Rubin. "what?" Ismael asked. "Rubin called me 5 times looking for me." I said a little shocked. I had never been one to get so many calls about a gang fight, but I guessed since I'm going out with a mafia member he was checking up on me. And when I didn't show, he knew something big had happened. "he left me a voice mail." I said pressing the call voice mail option. Rubin's voice came on, "Camillia? Were u at? U 20 minutes late!" there was a pause where he yelled in the back round telling someone to shut up then his voice came back on. "Shay don't know where u at, so where are you?"  
hey said a quick call me soon as possible line then hung up. I deleted the message and shut my phone. I glanced at the clock; it was only 6:54 am. I hadn't been asleep that long, but Ismael would need a driving break. "let me drive." I said putting my phone in the cup holder. "what? No." he said as if he thought I was crazy. "why not? You need to rest let me drive!" I said a little louder. "no! u can't even drive rite yet, when I tried to teach you, you almost ran over Jose!" he said back and I giggled at the memory. I had almost ran him over, and I almost hit Ismaels car to. It was an experience that gave me a strict no driving policy. "fine but you have to sleep sometime." I said folding my arms. "yeah tonight we'll park the car somewhere out of site, and sleep in the back seat together ok?" he said smiling at me. I smiled back, unable to resist the offer. "ok sounds good to me." I said picking my purse up from the floor of the back seat.

"what are you doing?" he said eyeing my purse curiously. "I'm bored and I need something to do ok?" I said unzipping the tan bag and pulling out some makeup remover. He chuckled at me as I opened up the passenger side mirror. I dabbed some of the liquid on a napkin I found in the glove box, and began wiping away the smeared eyeliner and mascara. It didn't take long before my face was a clean slate, then I closed the remover and placed it back in my purse. I pulled out some greed eye shadow and lightly applied it to my eyelids, blending the color scheme together in a natural look. After slipping the eye shadow back into my bag I pulled out my black eyeliner and put a thin line on the top of my lids and on the bottom. I put on a little mascara and brushes a skin tone evening powder over my cheeks and forehead, then set my purse in the back seat.

"that didn't take much time away." I said glancing back at the clock. 6:59 it read. He chuckled as we approached the next town.

We came into Hoisington Kansas at about 7:02, and pulled into and Hop for some food. "you hungry baby?" Ismael asked getting out of his car door. "yeah, I haven't eat n in forever!" I said feeling my stomach growl.

"we didn't eat last night but I don't think it been forever." He said chuckling. I smiled as he held the door for me and walked inside.

Once we were seated in the back of the restaurant and had ordered our meals, mine the strawberry crepe and his pancakes. "here's the travel plan ok?" he said leaning in to keep his voice down. "we drive at day and as long as we can at night, then when we get tired we park somewhere out of sight and sleep in the back seat okay?" he said making sure he was whispering. I nodded and let him continue. "it'll take maybe a week or more to get to the Mexican border, once there we wait at the crossing point for the boss." He said making sure his words were quiet. "when he meets us he will get us into Mexico and we will stay in a home provided by his money okay?" he said leaning back as the waitress brought our drink to the table. I nodded as the waitress set chocolate milk in front of me and coffee in front of Ismael.

He poured a little crème and allot of sugar into the mug and stirred it impatiently. "trying to stay awake?" I asked him with a sarcastic tone coloring my voice. "Simon, I have to drive your know." He said taking a large drink. "you better brush your teeth before you kiss me goodnight then." I said still sarcastic. He chuckled at me and took another sip. I fiddled with the spoon in my silverware set for a minute before saying something to try and get conversation going. "when we get to Mexico, are we livening together?" I asked stareing down at the table. "of course, why wouldn't we?" he said a curious look sweeping across his face.

I looked for patterns or pictures in the hard table top as I thought of a reply. "I don't know, I was just wondering if you were planning to stay with me forever." I said feeling the scarlet rush across my cheeks. "of course baby, you're my girl. You chose me over your home, your gang, and your family. So I chose you over the other entire woman in the world." He said smiling and I felt my heart beat faster. "are we going to... you know, get married?" I asked with a new rush of red coloring my pale cheeks. He chuckled again taking another sip of coffee. "of course, if I chose you forever, im going to make sure no one else can have you." He said smiling. I smiled back. I liked that idea. "so big wedding or small Vegas sham?" I asked taking a big gulp of chocolate milk. He smiled, and set his mug down. "good question. I would like a big wedding. No sham, people to see that your mine. I want you in a big white dress, and a little flower girl as well." He said smiling his sweet smile.

I smiled back. "what if I trip on the petals?" I said sarcastically letting out a laugh. He laughed too and took another sip of his coffee. "you wont I promise, even of I have to carry you down the aisle." He said chuckling at the thought. 'our little wedding conversation stopped when the waitress brought our food out on two steaming plates. My crepe looked like something from Paris, whipped cream chocolate and strawberries.

I didn't look up to see what his looked like I only dug in suddenly realizing how hungry I really was. I finished the crepe and the chocolate milk about five minutes before Ismael finished his food.

When he was finished I looked up to begin conversation but he stood before the words left my mouth. "let's go we have no time to waist, soon im going to have to sleep." He said looking a little tired. I smiled and stood beside him while we walked out the door. He put his arm around my waist in a protective gesture as we walked to the cashier. He paid for the meal even though I offered, the tugged me by the waist to the car and opened the passenger side door for me.

I slid into the seat and buckled myself up. He slid in besides me and let the car purr to life. "you full?" he asked squeezing my hand. I nodded and then looked away. I realized that I was tired still, but I didn't want to sleep till he was ready. I fought my eye lids helplessly, as he pulled out of the parking lot and began driving out of town.

We drove through Great Bend Larned, and Kinsley, before he stopped outside of Doge city at an old abandoned barn. He parked in the cover of trees behind the old beat up barn. He got out of the car and pulled a big blanket from the trunk. He pulled me into the back seat with him and draped the blanket over us as I snuggled up to his chest. He tightened his arms around my waist, as I sat on top of him. He held me as I began to cry, finally letting my weak side spill out into my tears. "its okay." He said gently rocking me. "no one can hurt you anymore." He said kissing my cheek. "it's not me im worried about, it's everyone back home." I said sobbing a bit. He pulled me away from him to look into my eyes. "do you want to go home?" he asked me wiping a tear from my cheek with his hand. I pulled his hand into mine and kissed it. "no, now my home is wherever you are." I said trying to control my tears.

"you are my everything I want only what you want and nothing more." He said pulling me closer. I pressed my body to him so that there was no space between us, and he let his arms flex around me. "we need to get some sleep." He said pushing me off his lap so he could lay down on the seat. He pulled me down with him and made sure the blanket was covering every part of us. I kicked off my shoes and tore off my jacket, as he did to. As soon as his shoes clunked to the floor he pulled me against him, breathing into the hollow of my neck. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, and pressed against him. He kissed his way up to my lips, the kissing my lips with pure force I recognized as relief.

I bit his bottom lip as he bit my top, and entangled our tongues. He slid his hand up the back of my shirt, and rested them on the curves of my back.

I always loved when he did that, because it meant I wasn't so easy he could just unhook my bra, yet I wasn't so undesired that he wouldn't be caught dead touching me either. It was middle ground, and still sensual.

I let my self lose control sometimes, but my lids where too heavy to go any farther. I stopped his hands before they unbuttoned my jeans, and held them in mine. "not yet" I said looking in his eyes. He smiled, and rebut toned the top button. "I like it that you can say no, I respect that." He said smiling cutely.

He pulled me to his chest, and I rested my head letting my lids fall. "im sorry I'm just not ready to lose my virginity yet." I said half asleep. Yes I was still a virgin, and dam proud of it to. Ismael knew I would let him know if I wasn't ready, or when I was. He never pressed for anything if I didn't want it. He always stopped if I was uncomfortable. Witch made me happy. "I know." He replied before I drifted into sleep.


End file.
